


Waking Up Next To You

by starrywolf101



Series: Depressing OneShots [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Car Accidents, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deja Vu, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Jaren has nightmares and John is there to make the bad dreams go away.





	Waking Up Next To You

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, yes this is short but this needed to happen. I need more angst to tear hearts in half.

Jaren bolts upright in bed; sweat clinging to his brow. His blond hair in a disarray as a silent scream catches in the albino’s throat. He was panting heavily as the adrenaline coursing through his veins died down. Tears burned the corners of his eyes as the man next to him stirred.

“What’s wrong baby,” the brunette asks with a yawn. He reaches up to pull the blond into his chest.

“N-nightmare…” Jaren stuttered, “John, promise to never leave me.”

The brunette smirks as he pulls himself into a sitting up position; fingers dancing through the curly hair on the other’s head. John leans down to place a light kiss on his boyfriend’s temple. “I promise my dear, would you like to tell me about your nightmare?”

“I-I guess… promise you won't laugh?”

“I promise Jaren,” John hums as the blond repositions himself as to now be cuddled into the taller’s body.

“I dreamt that you died…” the albino sniffles; head pressed into John’s chest. The brunette took to rubbing small, soothing circles on the other’s back. He cupped Jaren’s head and lifted his head up to make eye contact. John gave him the most gentle and reassuring smile that he could muster.

‘I'm not going anywhere my dear, so don't worry!”

Jaren slowly relaxes into John as the taller hums gently, lulling the blond back into a deep slumber.

Night after night, Jaren is haunted by the same dream; the dream of John dying. The albino hasn't been getting any good rest, always waking up screaming or drenched in sweat. It's taking its toll on the brunette too.

“Why don't we try a therapy class?” John asked, he could stand having his love suffer every night from something that not even he can protect Jaren from.

Then one rainy evening, while returning from a date, Jaren was hit with a strong wave of deja vu. It made him dizzy, causing the albino to freeze up in the road. Everything happened so fast; the yelling of John, the bright lights, the smell of smoke, and the hard asphalt tearing at his skin. Then the scream, thud, silence.

Jaren opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was the brunette’s body twisted in an inhuman way on the ground, pool of blood surrounding the body. “John!” Jaren shrieks as he stumbled over to pull his love’s head into his lap. “Please wake up, please wake up, please please please,” the blond sobs as a crowd gathers round.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but it felt like the world stopped. Everything was a blur, one moment Jaren is sobbing over John’s form, the next he's screaming bloody murder as the police tear him away from the body.

Now Jaren wakes up in an empty bed, nobody left to soothe his nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
